No, I'm Clementine
by SparklingLlama
Summary: When Clementine starts a new school will she make friends or get bullied, will she find love or be forever alone? THIS IS A CLUKE [CLEMENTINE/LUKE] FANFICTION. IT IS A HIGH SCHOOL AU USING TT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM SEASONS 1 AND 2. - NO WALKERS!
1. First Day

**[Author Notice]**

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction. It is a Lukentine/Cluke fanfiction. (depending on which you prefer)**

**It is a high school AU with no walkers and TT original characters but some AU characters may be added in later.**

**I hope that you like it!**

**(BTW Clem and Luke are both Juniors so...)**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1: First Day~_**

* * *

"Come and see me if you have any problems or inquiries." I snapped out of my day dream as the principal finished speaking and began to stand up.

"Thank you Mister-" I paused mid sentence as he had not yet told me his name.

"Carver." He finished,

"Thank you Mister Carver." I said, completing my previous sentence.

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out two pieces of paper; he pushed them to the end of his desk for me to collect and then continued our conversation.

"This is your schedule." he said pointing to the first piece of paper, he then looked over at the other piece of paper he had taken from his drawer "and this has your locker combination and any other information that you may need on it, there is a map of the school on the other side." He turned the paper over as he spoke showing me a clearly printed map of the school.

"Your first lesson is in twenty minutes so you have enough time to put your things in your locker."

I nodded at him as picked up the papers he had just given me before quickly leaving the room. I stopped just outside the office to check the map that I had just received, I quickly located my locker and continued do head down to hall towards it.

* * *

As I was looking for my locker I couldn't help but see a group of four guys at the other end of the hall laughing, shouting and pushing and shoving one another. They looked about the same age as me:

There was a tall one with thick black hair and a brown baseball cap on his head.

A black one wearing a beanie and a bunch of facial piercings.

He was stood next to someone with shaggy hair and glasses.

I looked over at who looked to be the leader of the group he had muscular arms a big hazel eyes. "Almost like a puppy's." I thought to myself.

I watched them coming down the hall; all laughing at something the capped boy had just said. "They must be popular." I muttered under my breath. I came to this conclusion not because of how they where acting or what people where saying but because of the way people treated them: Giving them high fives as they came down the hall, moving out of their way so that they could get past. The girls would smile, wave, play with their hair and even wink at them.

I decided it was best to stay out of their way and so I turned to my newly issued locker, entered the combination and opened it up. I swung my bag off of my shoulder and began to unload my books into my locker.

As I was doing this I noticed my phone buzz. I turned it on and looked at the lock screen it was a text from my foster father: Lee. I unlocked my phone and read the message, it read-

**_Hey sweet pea have a great day and make some friends. -Lx_**

I smiled down at my phone and quickly typed a reply-

**_Will do, love you. -Cx_**

I put my phone away, looked down at my schedule and frowned. 'Calculus' I read and sighed to myself. Pulled the books I needed out of my locker and placed the sheets of paper with my schedule and locker combination on top of it. I then closed my locker and began walking.

* * *

As I was walking I looked down at my map to check the room number when I suddenly felt someone crash into me.

"Aaahhh." I screamed as I lost my balance and toppled over, dropping my books as I did so.

I looked up and saw the group of four guys from earlier staring down at me.

"I told you guys to be more careful." the guy with the shaggy hair and glasses said looking at his friends.

"Shut up Wyatt." The boy with the piercings said.

"Nice going Luke." the capped boy said "you just knocked this girl right on her fucking arse."

"Crap!" Said the hazel eyed boy "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just peachy." I commented, rolling my eyes at him as I did. I picked up my stuff and stood up.

"Someone's feisty." said Luke (which I now assumed was his name.)

"No, I'm Clementine." I cleverly responded.

"Ha ha, very funny." Luke sarcastically, smiling at me.

The bell rung out loudly interrupting our conversation.

"Bye then Luke." Said the capped boy walking off with the others.

"Yeah later guys." He responded waving at his departing friends. I raised my one eyebrow at him. "What?" I said sounding confused "Aren't you going with them?".

"Nah." He said "I'd rather walk you to class." he said grabing my schedule and reading it after all we're in the same lesson.

"If you insist" I sighed, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. "After all it's the least you could do for completely pushing me over." I laughed as we began walking towards calculus.

"You've got to admit it was pretty funny." He joked.

"It was not." I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah your right." He turned to look at me. "It was really funny!"

I looked up into his big smiling eyes and we both broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

When we arrived he opened the door for me. "After you" he said.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman." I said sarcastically.

I began to walk forwards and almost tripped on his foot that he had stuck out in front of me on purpose. "You little Bit-" I began.

"Calm down feisty." Luke said.

"I told you it's Clementine." I said starting to get annoyed.

"And I'm Luke." Said Luke

"Yeah I figured" I said rolling my eyes at him and heading towards the back of the classroom. The boy with the shaggy hair waved at Luke and pointed and the seat in front of him so Luke waved back and sat down there in front of him and next to the boy with the hat.

I noticed spare seat next to him but decided against it, I didn't want to seem like I was following him. But after I looked round the classroom I realised that it was the only spare seat.

"Great." I sighed to myself "Calculus with Luke, what could go wrong?"

"Why hello again feisty." Luke said laughing. I stood on his toe. "Ow" he muttered.

"Good." I laughed as I placed my books on my desk.

* * *

**[A/N] Hope you liked it!**

**I will be updating regularly and chapter two should be out later today or if not tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**-SparklingLlama **


	2. New Friends and enemies

**[A/N] I hope that everyone that reads is enjoying this story just as much as I am enjoying writing it! Some new characters added this part cuz why the hell not...**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: New Friends and enemies~**

* * *

"You're new." Said the girl on the other side of me. I turned to face her: She was wearing glasses with red frames. "I'm Sarah." She said smiling at me.

"I'm Clementine." I replied smiling back at her.

"We can be friends." She said happily.

"Yeah sure." I replied. She beamed at me and I made a mental not to reassure Lee that I had already made friends. I then saw a girl walk past she had short dark hair, she gave Sarah an evil look:"Wow, that's great Sarah!" She said sarcastically - Sarah seemed confused as to why she was being so nice. "Finally you met someone lame enough that can actually stand to be around you for more than thirty seconds, congratulations!" She spat. I felt my blood boil, why was this girl being so mean to Sarah, she seemed so nice? I opened my mouth to respond to her but then the teacher walked in and shushed us all."

"Okay class today we will be working on exercise 30, it is on page-" She stopped mid sentence. "It seems we have a new student among us." She said looking at me. "What's your name?" She questioned.

"Clementine." I answered. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Like the fruit?" She said laughing.

"Exactly." I muttered sarcastically under my breath. I turned to see Luke laughing. "He must have heard me." I thought to myself. "Is something funny?" I heard the teacher whisper. "Is something funny?" She repeated, only this time she was practically shouting. I looked up to see what was going on and saw her yelling at Luke. "Mister Porter I don't find it funny that you are interrupting my lesson, do you?"

"No Miss." He said.

"Who where you talking to?" She questioned. "Tell the truth."

I sat in the seat; feeling my face flush; waiting for sheer embarrassment to take place. I heard the girl from before snigger loudly a few rows back.

"Nick." Luke responded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what was Luke doing. I thought as his words rang through my ears. Nick looked over at Luke. "What the hell?" He mouthed. "Sorry." he mouthed back looking at his friend.

"Right." she said smoothening out her skirt. "I'd say that's after school detention for you both." Before the two boys could respond the bell rang and students began filling out of the classroom.

* * *

Luke passed me as I was leaving. I pulled on his arm to get him to turn around.

"What the hell was that for?" He said.

"I should be asking you the exact same thing." I said.

"Listen, I know it's your first day and all and I didn't wan't you to get in trouble." He said looking at the floor.

"How very kind of you." I commented with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna do you a favour and take that as a thank you." He laughed. I laughed along with him. He had a light but joyful laugh, I liked it. Sarah came up to me:

"Hey, hurry up it's time for lunch and I'm starving." She said pulling at my arm in attempt to get me to move in the direction of the door. I turned back to Luke and started to ask him if him and his friends wanted to have lunch with us.

"So, do you-" I began.

"Hey there." I was interrupted by that girl who picked on Sarah earlier. "So are you gonna buy be a milkshake and tell be why you got Nick a detention just so you could save that scrawny kid's ass." Then she dragged him off through the doors into the cafeteria.

I turned back to Sarah. "Lunch?" I asked.

"Lunch." She answered.

* * *

Me and Sarah had just spotted a free table and went to go sit at it when the girl from earlier came running past. She was recklessly pulling Luke behind her he tried to dodge in and out of people and tried not to get in their way but as she ran past me she shoved into me, I almost fell over but somehow I managed to keep my balance. Then something big hit me, I recognised this 'thing' from before: It was Luke, he had managed to nock me over. Again.

"Shit." He said watching me fall to the ground dropping my newly purchased food onto the ground. I felt people's laughter run right through me as I stood up, I expected to see Luke laughing at me too: He didn't, instead he stretched out one of his arms to me.

"Here, let me help you up." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "But knock me over again and I'll swear your doing it on purpose." We laughed together.

"Let me buy you lunch." He offered.

"Don't waste any money on her Luke, she's just a stuck up brat." Said the girl.

"Becca, that's not cool." Said Luke looking embarrassed. Suddenly I felt like I should stand up for myself.

"If I'm a stuck up brat what does that make you?" I asked sarcastically. Becca opened her mouth to speak but then I interrupted her. "I selfish little bitch, that's what." I said answering my own question. I turned back to Sarah whose jaw literally looked like it was toughing the floor and linked arms with her. "See you around Luke." I said before walking past Becca and heading for the free table we had spotted moments before. As w=I did this I walked past Nick; who could possibly have been dying of laughter.

* * *

Me and Sarah sat down and it hadn't even been two minutes before a girl with short blonde hair came up to us.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi?" I responded, Sarah stayed quiet.

"Molly." She added.

"Clementine, this is Sarah." I said pointing at my friend.

"It was pretty cool what you did back there." She said, complementing me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Seriously though." She began to chew on a piece of pizza as she spoke. "I don't think anyone has ever done that before."

"One girl did." Sarah said, joining the conversation. "But she transferred schools because she was too afraid to show her face the next day."

"Oh." I said. "Crap." I thought to myself.

* * *

As I was leaving school later that day Luke came up to me.

"Sorry about before." He said, he seemed shy for the first time.

"And before that." I added.

"Yeah, that two." He said laughing slightly.

"Don't worry about it, I made a new friend because of it." I smiled at him looking into his big eyes.

"Cool." He said looking at the ground.

"Anyway, I've got to go..." My voice trailed off."

"You where pretty cool back there." I looked at the floor as he said this, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I guess being feisty can be a good thing."

"Yeah." I laughed, looking up from the floor: He looked back at me.

We stayed their smiling at each other for about a minute before awkwardly laughing at our stupid joke and leaving.

* * *

**[A/N] Hope you liked it!**

**New Characters Yay! **

**Also if you got the fault in our stars reference than well done you. (Ten points to griffindoor)**

**A big thank you to Emily Carver for her positive review of this fanfiction.**

**Please follow this story and review etc.**


	3. Sneaky

**[A/N] Hey guys get ready for chapter 3?**

**BTW I forgot to mention from the last chapter that the reason that I called made Luke's surname Porter is because Luke's voice actors' surname is Porter (Scott Porter) so it just made sense to me.**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Sneaky**

* * *

I walked in the door of my house and was greeted by Lee's warm and welcoming smile.

"Hey sweetpea how was school?" He asked. I kicked off my shoes and placed my bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good." I answered, not really paying attention.

"What, that's it." He said raising an eyebrow at me. "That's all I get?"

"Fine." I sighed. "It was pretty good." We sat down on the couch together.

"Now about tonight." Lee began.

"Yeah, yah I get it you have a date with Carly." I said giving him a cheeky smile. "I'll be fine on my own for a few hours."

"Mr Greene from next door will be looking after you until I get back." Lee said.

"Oh great." I began. "The guy who made me do puzzles with him for an hour."

"Only an hour, that doesn't seem two bad." he said, sounding confused.

"We only stopped because one born every minute came on." I groaned. "And I don't think I can watch ten minutes of that show without wanting to hurl."

I turned back to Lee to hear his response and was eyes where watering with laughter. "Lee, this is serious. I don't need a babysitter." I complained.

"Try again in a year when you've grown a few inches." He joked. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey, it's not that bad. I'll leave some money on the kitchen counter so you can order pizza or something." He said.

"Okay." I said warming up to the idea a little.

* * *

I picked up my bag from the bottom of the stairs and carried it upstairs. I placed it at the end of my bed and took out my phone. I sat on my bed and checked my phone: I had 5 new messages3 from Sarah, 1 from Molly and 1 from an unknown number.

I checked Molly's message first:

**Sarah told me to tell you to check her messages. ;)**

I sighed and went onto read Sarah's messages but she had just drawn an elaborate picture of a turtle over three messages. I reluctantly typed 'lol' and went on to read the final message:

**Hey it's Nick. Luke gave me your number. B-)**

"What!" I thought. "I didn't give Nick my number." I was about to send a reply when I heard Lee downstairs.

"I'm leaving, Mr Greene will be here soon." He said.

"Okay, love you." I replied.

"Love you too." He said, then I heard the door shut so I returned my phone:

**How did Luke get my number? :)**

* * *

I heard the door opening and went town to greet Mister Greene.

"Hi Hershel." I said politely.

"Hi Clementine." I replied smiling.

"So which puzzles did you bring this time?" I asked.

"Well as much as I want to finish my three-thousand piece puzzle of the world with you Clementine are you sure you don't have homework."

"No." I lied.

"You need to become a better liar." He laughed, "And fast."

"Fine." I said going upstairs to do my homework. "But you better order the pizza, money's on the kitchen counter." I added

"Will do." He yelled up the stairs.

When I got up the stairs I pulled out my English book and began my homework. I had finished it in about twenty minutes so I pulled out my phone; Nick had replied:

**Molly gave it to wanted to know if you wanted to came bowling with us tonight.**

I thought about his offer for a while before responding with:

**Yeah gotta get round my babysitter. ;)**

I was just about to come up with a plan when I was called downstairs by Hershel.

"Pizza's here." He yelled. I began to make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat at the table opposite Hershel and picked up a piece of the pizza.

"Pepperoni, good choice." I said.

"I hoped you would enjoy it." He said after finishing his mouthful of food. "The dough could be a little better though." He continued.

"What to you mean?" I asked.

"Well when I lived on a farm..." He began.

"Not again." I thought to myself. I started to slowly tune out of the conversation; only nodding every so often. When I had finished my share of the pizza I politely excused myself and went back upstairs.

* * *

I began to consider all possible escape routes in my head I looked around my room for ideas when I spotted the open window.

At first I thought it might be a minor health and safety issue to jump from a two story window but then I saw a large tree propped up next to it. I grabbed my jacked and my slung my bag on my sholder before leaping onto the tree.

I hit the thick branch with a thud and after taking thirty seconds to recover I began to quickly climb down. I then hopped the fence and started to walk to the bowling rink, it was lucky that it was only about a twenty minute walk from my house.

I looked at my watch it read:

**7:14**

Lee wouldn't be back until at least eleven so I had a bit of time. I unlocked my phone to text Nick:

**Be there in twenty!**

* * *

**[A/N] OOOOHH sneaky, sneaky clammy cloo **

**Thanks to BongoDrumbs for her nice review of this fanfiction.**

**All reviews, favs, follows etc. are very much appreciated.**

**Next part will be a lot more interesting and it will be up tomorrow!**


	4. Bowling

**[A/N] Hey guys sorry I didn't upload yesterday but my computer restarted and deleted all my work so... yeah**

**two parts tomorrow instead! (yay)**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Bowling~**

* * *

I stood outside the bowling rink thinking about all the questions that had been rolling round my brain for hours:

Why did Luke invite me to go bowling with him?

Why didn't he ask me himself?

Why did I say yes?

I pushed the questions out of my mind and went inside, I was greeted with incredibly loud top 40's music and a blur of people. I suddenly felt lost; I looked around for Luke but I couldn't see him anywhere but then I saw someone I recognised.

It was the guy from earlier; with the shaggy hair and glasses. I slowly approached him, he spoke first before I had the chance.

"Hey." He began. "Clementine, right."

"Yeah, hi Wyatt. Do you know-" I was interrupted before I could finish.

"Over there." He said pointing to a long line of people.

"Thanks." I said, I headed towards where he was pointing. I stood amongst a crowd of people for a moment before I heard a voice that I knew well.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, so are you gonna push me over now or what?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm good." He laughed. "But I did get you some shoes." He added.

"Cool." I smiled, taking the shoes from him and going to put them on.

* * *

I sat down and took off my shoes before reaching for the new ones that Luke was holding. He stopped me.

"Let me." He offered putting the shoes on my feet and fastening them up.

"Perfect fit." I smiled. "Just like Cinderella." I joked.

"Nah." He shrugged.

"And why not?" I questioned.

"You're way prettier than Cinderella." We looked into each other's eyes, I felt tension grow in the air.

Luckily Nick came out of nowhere with the pierced boy following him.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded at him and Luke went and stood with them.

"Let's go." Said the pierced boy, before turning to me. "Have we met?" He asked.

"No, I'm Clementine." I answered.

"Oh, ok. I thought you where another of my fucking exes that I had forgotten about or something." He laughed. Everyone joined in.

* * *

We all sat amd waited for Luke to finish paying.

"He's such a gentlemen." I commented.

"He doesn't usually pay." Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." I muttered. Then Luke returned.

"Let's play." He said.

When It eventually came to my turn I turned to Luke:

"I'm not very good at this..." I muttered.

"I'll show you." Luke said enthusiastically pulling me up the pins.

He gave me the ball and aimed my arm gently moving it up and down and from side to side until I was on target. He edged in closer and positioned the ball.

"And... Release." He whispered gently as I felt his breath on my neck. I threw the ball and felt everything slow down: All I could hear was my heart beating faster and faster as I felt Luke's presence less than a few inches away from me.

I heard the ball crash into the pins knocking each one over in turn. We both cheered in union as we saw the monitor above our heads read 'strike!'

"Right, who want's another round?" Asked Wyatt. "And this time Nick, I will beat you ass."

"Whatever man, maybe I'll just let you win this time." He said following him.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better I see someone out of the corner of my eye: Becca.

* * *

"Hey guys." She waves innocently. She walks up to Luke pushing me out of the way. "Can I play?" she said picking up a bowling ball.

"Next round." Said Wyatt. "I'll buy."

"Nah, I'll just have Her go." She points to me.

"She has a name." Wyatt says looking worried.

"Really?" She says narrowing her eyes at me. "I don't remember it."

I look to Luke for help but he stays quiet. Just minute ago he was inches away from me now he is edging towards Becca.

"Unbelievable." I mutter. "It's cool guys, I should be going anyway." I wave to them all. "Bye guys."

They wave back awkwardly; they obviously know exactly how I feel. Luke still says nothing so I begin walking towards the door, when I reach it I look back at Luke but he is already distracted showing Becca how to bowl.

So I walk home alone.

* * *

**[A/N] Remember two chapters tomorrow! Also please read InfiniteDawn's fanfics they are both really good and she hs said some really nice things about this fanfic so please check them out! **

**I would just like to add that prompts for this story are more than welcome.**


	5. Remembering

**[A/N] Hey guys here is another chapter for you all!**

**SIDE NOTE- I have been watching a lot of season 2 episode 5 predictions and soooo many people think that either Crista or Lilly will return... or both... TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Remembering~**

* * *

I sat up in bed as I heard my alarm continue to ring. I looked around my room and saw my phone on the other side of the room. I immediately remembered why I put there: I knew I wouldn't want to get up this morning.

I shuddered as I remembered the events of the weekend. Hershel and Lee weren't the problem, the where completely oblivious to it all.

The problem was Luke.

I could tell that he felt really awkward about everything. I tried to text him after Nick gave me his number but he never replied. I was grateful for Nick, Wyatt and Eddie though; they never stopped apologising.

I wasn't sure how I was going to face school. I had obviously dropped Luke as a friend. And I knew I would have to face Becca at some point although I would try to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible...

I eventually got out of bed.

* * *

As I came down the stairs Lee saw me and greeted me.

"Hey, ready for school?" He asked.

"Yeah, later." I said, about to open the front door.

"What no breakfast?" He asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I said and quickly ran out the door before he could question me any further.

I began the twenty minute walk to school and tried to fog all my worries out of my head but then I saw someone on the other side of the road. I quickly crossed the road to get closer to them then I saw who it was.

It wasn't just one person but instead two people: Becca and Luke.

Holdings hands.

Inches away from each other.

I saw him whisper something into her ear.

She turned and did the worst thing I could have ever imagined. She kissed him and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate properly in English. Sarah and Molly where trying to hold up a proper conversation with me for more than two minutes but I wasn't giving them anything to work with. I would simply grunt or shrug every so often with nothing useful to say so after a while they just gave up and turned back to the lesson.

I wasn't paying attention to anything when I heard the teacher say something:

"Clementine, you and Luke will be partners." I heard the words echo around my head as I began to panic.

"This project is due in two weeks and will count for half you grade." She said. Luke looked over at me but I avoided eye contact.

Then I remembered which play we where doing: Romeo and Juliet.

And then I felt my whole world crash down around me. I would literally rather work with Becca on this project.

* * *

As I was leaving school Luke approached me.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you all weekend and you just left without an explanation." He said.

I suddenly felt all my hurt and discomfort be replaced with a much stronger and more definite sense: Anger.

Then before I even realised what had happened my fist had connected with Luke's face.

He stared at me and silence filled the air, it was a much worse feeling that anything I had felt before.

Then I felt something warm drip down my face, I realised I was crying so I pushed past Luke and ran.

I didn't stop running until I got to the front door of my house.

* * *

**[A/N] Really sorry this is so short but two in the same day should make up for it... right?**


	6. Talent Show

**[A/N] - INSERT INTRO HERE**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Talent Show~**

* * *

I walked through the school doors expecting a normal day as crap filled as all the rest. This was not what I got. I was greeted with lots of bustling people all headed in the same direction. I saw Sarah and pushed through the crowd towards her. "What is everyone doing." I asked. "It's the talent show, silly. There's been posters around school for weeks." She said, confused at my stupidity. "Oh." I muttered. "Who's performing?" "A bunch of people, wait Luke didn't tell you he's singing?" She asked. I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. "I thought you two where friends?" She continued. As if on cue Becca and Luke walked past; arms linked with each other. I was almost sick. Becca rolled her eyes at me. Luke looked at me too but his face was expressionless.

* * *

As I sat down in the auditorium, taking my seat next to Sarah and Molly. I tried to forget my surroundings. Reminding myself that if I just kept myself distracted today I wouldn't have to see Luke or Becca or anyone. This is how I planned most days; they nearly always didn't go to plan. I had been staring at the celing for so long that I almost jumped out of my seat when I heard the principal's voice boom into the mike: "Before we begin our school talent show I would like to say something." The room slowly becaome quiet. "To the student." He paused. "You know who you are, that thinks it's funny to go round the school putting up indecent photos you will be found and you will be severely punished." He finished Mister Carver never said who this student was but he didn't have too, he was giving a crazy eyed guy, wearing a cap a death stare the entire time. You didn't have to be an idiot to figure that one out on your own. Even Sarah knew.

* * *

A lot of time was spent with useless acts. Random kids took to the stage and did stupid dance routines that looked like they had only been assembled five minutes before the performance. Or songs that where out of tune and half of the lyric had been forgotten. The new Russian transfer, Arvo I think his name was, even did stand up comedy. I was unsure of whether people where laughing with him or at him. Everything seemed to be going okay and lucky for me the talent show meant that we all got to leave an hour earlier than usual. But then all my worst nightmares seemed to happen all at once: When Luke stepped on stage. And began to sing. LINK TO SONG

**_Say, won't you stay?_**  
**_We could talk about nothing at all._**  
**_We'll sit here and make up the words,_**  
**_As we go along_**

**_The games we could play,_**  
**_Maybe silently write us a song,_**  
**_Quietly shout from the roof,_**  
**_That we don't belong,_**

The lyrics seemed to sting in my ears as they where sung.

**_They told me, "Maybe she's crazy",_**  
_**A little like you were,**_  
_**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble**_  
_**And, all that I know is that I've never**_  
_**been here before.**_  
_**And, no I'll never leave if its alright with you, **_  
_**WDreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles.**_  
_**And, all of my life,**_  
_**I pretend you were there by the door,**_  
_**I don't wanna pretend anymore,**_

_**Strange, oh so strange,**_  
_**When it feels that being alone,**_  
_**makes something that's nobody else,**_  
_**and setting it strong.**_  
_**And then you, **_  
_**Came along,**_  
_**Your reflection was so sad and slow,**_  
_**It made me believe once again,**_  
_**That I could belong.**_

I followed his eye line expecting to find him staring right at Becca but he wasn't. I couldn't pin it down to just one person.

_**They told me, "Maybe she's crazy",**_  
_**A little like you were,**_  
_**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble**_  
_**And, all that I know is that I've never**_  
_**been here before.**_  
_**And, no I'll never leave if its alright**_  
_**with you, were dreaming emotions,**_  
_**While jumping in puddles,**_  
_**And, all of my life,**_  
_**I pretend you were there by the door,**_  
_**I don't need to pretend anymore,**_

_**And it hurts to know,**_  
_**There was somebody out there,**_  
_**That's strange and as beautiful,**_  
_**As you,**_  
_**If I fall,**_** sooner.**

Then it hit me.

_**Maybe she's crazy,**_  
_**A little like you were,**_  
_**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble,**_  
_**All that I know is that I've never been here before.**_  
_**And no I'll never leave if its alright**_  
_**with you, were dreaming emotions, **_  
_**While jumping in puddles,**_  
_**And, all of my life,**_  
_**I pretend you were there by the door,**_  
_**I don't need to pretend anymore.**_

He was looking at me. Singing the song to me. I quickly began to leave as quickly as possible.

I could still hear the last few words on my way out.

_**I don't need to pretend anymore,**_  
_**I don't need to pretend anymore,**_  
_**I don't need to pretend anymore.**_

I sat outside in the car park. Desperately trying to figure out what to do next. I looked at my phone; I couldn't call Lee he was at work.

then I heard foot steps, I knew who it was.

"Clementine." I heard Luke's voice yell after me. "Clementine wait up."

"I don't want to talk Luke." I said stubbornly.

"Well you don't have to but you do have to listen to me." He continued.

"Becca will listen to you." I said my heart aching at the thought.

"I don't want Becca, I never did." He persisted.

"That's not what it seemed like-." I was inturrupedted by Luke's lips crashing into mine and the world fading away as all of my thoughts escaped my mind.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry guys I would have been back sooner but I got back on the 25th and I had homework and shit and then NGB and LUKE'S DEATH OMFGASDFGHJKL That was the beging of the end for me. (Kenny and Janedon't even get me started.) Hope you liked it. Should be new chapter tomorrow.** **SIDE NOTE - Just in case you cared (Which you probably don't) The guy that song the song was Scott Porter (Luke's Voice actor.) *Cough*professional stalker*Cough*** **Until next time-** **-On the Walking Dead**


	7. Party Time P1

**[A/N] YAY another chapter! Really love listening to your reviews and as of next chapter I will be featuring some of them.**

* * *

When our lips parted and I opened my eyes I felt as if Ice cold water had just been tipped over my head as I was shocked back into realty. Pick had to think of a way to end this, to end the constant fear of seeing him and feeling my brain turn to mush, a way to end the pain in my chest when ever I see him and the anxiety that I will do something I regret. I run over in my head how I will say all this to him. I have what seems like a thousand conversations in my mind. But then my eyes open, as do his and I freeze and my brain turns to mush. I try to get my tongue to co operate properly but all I manage to get out of it is: "No." But it is merely a whisper so I say it again, still unable to pull myself away from his glance. "No..." I repeat only louder this time. "No. I can't,"

I feel a knot in my throat and grow worried that I might cry in front of him. I can't look at his face. I feel the pangs of guilt grow in my stomach. He doesn't speak and I can't decide if that is a good thing or not.

Suddenly the only part of my body that will cooperate are my legs and then I'm walking away, leaving Luke behind, leaving the car park behind and leaving the school behind. Then I'm at home and the only thing that matters are Lee's welcoming arms.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later** I feel a lot better when I am wrapped up in a blanket with a hot chocolate by my side and twitter on my phone screen. I get a shock vibrates for the first time in hours because of a text from Sarah. I check my messages expecting to see another duck drawn out of colons and hashtags. (Her best piece yet in my opinion) Instead I get a shock.

**Hey, Molly wants to know if you wanna come to a party with us tonight? 7:00 start. xxx**

I think of about a thousand reasons not to go and at least a million scenarios that leave feeling mortified. And yet I accept:

**Be there at 7 then. xxx**

I felt obliged to add the kisses because Sarah seemed annoyed last time when I forgot.

Now just Lee to get round. "Please." I begged. "No." He said almost laughing at how naive I sounded. "Pretty please." I batted my eyelashes as I spoke. "No Clem." His answer remained the same. "It's a Friday night." I pleaded. "But Kenny is visiting tomorrow with Duck and Katjaa.

I smiled, secretly exited by this news: It seemed like it had been years since Kenny had visited. The more I thought about it the more I realised that it probably had been. The most recent memories that came to mind where the ones of drawing in colouring books with Duck.

"If I go out..." Then an idea came to me. "You could have Carly over..." He nodded. "Okay but be safe y'know we really should talk about-" I quickly interrupted him bye putting fingers in my ears and walking away. I was happy with a simple 'yes'.

* * *

**That Night** I had arranged to meet Molly at my house before the party; Sarah said she would see us there. She was only given permission to go as long as her dad took her there and back. She also had to leave at nine.

I sat on the couch with my legs crossed staring down at my phone. Tumblr seemed to be more reassuring than most people and so it seemed to be one of my main sources of comfort. I felt that I couldn't confide in Lee properly, this was the first time I had ever shown even a hint of interest in a boy and quite truthfully I was scared of even imagining what his reaction might be like. Suddenly all my thoughts where interrupted by a knock on the door. I sat up promptly and almost ran to the door. I was beaten to it by Lee.

Lee stood in the door way talking to Molly I stood behind him to listen in on their conversation. "So how late are you girls staying out then Molly?" "Only a few hours, Sir." Molly replied politely. "Good girl." He nodded at her. I saw an opening and pushed past Lee and out the door? "Bye, love you, have fun with Carly." I yelled before slamming the door behind us.

Me and Molly soon got lost in mindless conversation as we walked to Jane's house; following the address that she had sent us.

* * *

**At the Party** As I followed Molly inside I began to feel butterflies grow in my stomach as the nerves begin to sink in. I've always felt quite uncomfortable around loud music and large groups of people. The nerves started to remind me of that night when I went bowling with Luke. And suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore just determined. Determined to forget Luke and make new friends.

I look up from the floor to notice that Molly had headed inside without me. I start the go after her but then I hear a voice behind me. "Clementine? Clementine." I recognise the voice as Sarah's. "Sarah hi, let's go in." I say, spinning my head round to face her directly.

As we enter the house I begin to truly take in how big it is. It had long vast hallways and high ceilings with chandeliers but that was just the house itself. By the time we had arrived the party was already in full swing.

Alcohol had been spilled all over the carpet. And I noticed what I thought was a pretty vase had been used as a place to store vomit. As I glanced around the room I started to realise what Lee meant about being safe. People where showing more skin then should be legally allowed and people where wondering round so drunk that you could practically push them over.

I spotted Nick across the room and he waved to me as I glanced in his direction. I slowly began to walk in his direction, Sarah following me as I did so.

I passed a table of drinks on my way. I picked up what appeared to be rum and took a sip coughing as it burned the back of my throat...

* * *

**[A/N] TO BE CONTINUED!** ** hope you enjoyed. Please review!** **And read the intro if you didn't already.**

**READER SHOUTOUT AND NOTICE**

**Okay so I would like to say a big thank you to SmileyRiyley. Who has left loads of really nice comments on this fanfiction e.g..**

Just found this story and im so excited to read more! (: Highschool AU's are the bomb (: Keep up the good work! OH and btw I love the whole texting idea, its really cool!

Good chapter (: Poor clem :(

Great Chapter !(:

**Thank you sooo much 3**

**now a quick notice regarding a comment I recently received...**

"you copied that russian transfer thing from infinitedawnx's high school au what the hell"

**I would just like to say that I didn't mean to copy anything from any other writers and if I offended anyone in anyway than I would like to apologise.**

**It was accident and it won't happen again! :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading...**

**-SparklingLlama**


End file.
